Altinorian Principalities
The Altinorian Principalities were created by /u/lash422. The name of the Alinortian Principalities comes from the First of the many Noble Houses, The Alino. Each of the noble family's has their own territory and names, but Alinortian is the general name given to them all. Culture The culture in the Principalities is dominated by a feudalistic society. There art is mostly statues and Music. Their music is Harsh and uses percussion instruments mostly . They are all separate and at odds with each other, although they all answer the the Alkim council, a religious establishment. The leader of the Council is selected every time old one died, and is called the Alk. They cleared out the former marshes and jungles that used to inhabit there nation, leaving the land barren. Little thought is giving to science, unless it is to help in warfare. Government The government is feudalistic, and the monarchs can impose any taxes they want, but the Alkim council can strike down taxes and laws they dislike. Law is passed down by the princes, but can be rejected by the Alk. Religion There religion is Monotheistic, and governed by a church like organization called the Alkim council. The religion teaches that the way into heaven is by power, to force yourself in. this power can be acquired by wealth or brute strength. It also teaches that by helping your prince you can follow him into heaven. The Alkim council is the most important governing body in the Principalities, and all of the princes on lord respect them. The Alk can declare war upon other clan, when this happens all of the Principalities are forced to go to battle. They worship there cod in there coliseums , where they also hold fights to the death. The fight to the death act like a way into heaven. Games The games help in the principalities are focused around combat, they play a game similar to chess and Go. Other games Include the coliseum battles and the sport known as Bobuk, which is similar to soccer or hockey in the way you score goals, but you have to carry the ball, and they deference has sticks to beat you with. Magic Magic is looked down upon, And is one of the few ways you can be sent to hell. They Hunt and kill magical/non biological animals almost to the point of extinction. They hold a deep hatred for it, and those who use it. Animals The animals of Alinortia are mundane and no magical. they have domesticated a dog like animal for hunting known as a gundhun, which they often bring into battle. A gundhun is about 4.5 feet tall and has sharp claws for climbing trees, they are omnivores. They ride up 2 legged mounts, similar to emus in shape, but are reptilian and native the the jungles of the land. These mounts are called Saurmuks, and stand at around 8 feet tall. They have sharp claws, and are very fast. They are carnivores. There are other animals in Alinortia, but they are not as common. one of these animals is A cow like animal with four legs, they use it's fur like wool and drink its milk. Combat The alinortian army's consist of a balance between support soldier carrying a sling type weapon that launches large iron balls filled with gunpowder that explode on impact, and the Calvary. The Calvary consist of two units, the Lankas, A unit witch caries a large polarm to whack other rider of their Saurmuks, The second unit being a fast moving assault unit which caries a sword and a small bow. There are varies other Calvary units, but none of them are commonly used by all of the Princes army's. Infantry is looked down up do to there limited mobility. Category:Clan